Show and Tell
by MiyakoHasegawa
Summary: How will Eve learning something put Sven in an awkward position? Train is to blame.


_Note:_ this is a random little fic, leading nowhere really. I only read the manga, but I'm sure it's different from the anime. Kinda wrong, yes, very wrong with the girl around, not enough 'action' action, attempting to make this light. Train  & Sven? Or the opposite..? *scratches head* Still here? Welcome~

* * *

 _ **Show and Tell**_

 _. . ._

Train returns to the hideout after buying his beloved bottles of milk. He opens a bottle and chugs it down greedily. Sweet and rich, the liquid is smooth like cool silk. Flicking his tongue to lick away the last trace from his upper lip, he purrs in bliss. Life is good.

Sven is nowhere in sight. There is the sound of water running in the bathroom. The man must be in the shower. On the frayed navy sofa, Eve is reading a thick book, as usual. What is unusual is there is a shape she is trying to form on her forefinger, the nanomachines in her body shifting and changing, sensitive to her silent command. The final structure resembles a private body part, in textbook drawing quality.

"Little princess, what are you up to?" Train saunters over to stand behind the sofa, leans on the headrest lazily and reads the page from above Eve's right shoulder. _Male reproductive system_. _Hmmm~_

The girl turns to him with a serious face, without any hint of embarrassment. That is to be expected. This is only a learning process, what needs there is to be squirmish about anyway.

Meanwhile in the shower, Sven hmms a toneless song and suddenly has a mild sense of foreboding. Alert, he towels off and jumps into his casual pair of grey cottony shorts before heading out the bathroom in record time. Train is standing behind the sofa with Eve sitting in the furniture. They are conversing quietly. Even though he could only see their back, nothing seems amiss and the man breathes a sigh of relief.

"Hey, Sven. Eve wants to ask you something." The dark-haired man cranks his neck to look behind him, the tiny golden bell jingles on his band of crimson collar. It accentuates his catlike mischievous smile.

As the said man nears the sofa, his mismatched eyes widen in disbelief at the unexpected sight. Eve has a phallus shape sprouted from her finger, an exact replica to the organ next to her pale impassive face. Every wrinkle and crease, contours and irregularities, even the pigmentations, are accurate, nothing more, nothing less. _Is this the source of the foreboding?_

"Wow, not bad!" Golden eyes twinkle in wonder. "I'm putting it away, can you do that again?" A soft zip is heard.

The damning structure disappears and resurfaces seconds later with every detail intact, a mind-boggling contrast with the girl's small hand.

"Train! What the hell!?" The taller man barks, outraged at this inappropriate 'show and tell'. True, he spoils her in every way, but _this_? It simply is too much.

"Little princess is only curious." A finger points at the reshaped 'finger', a replicated flaccid tube of tissue that can freely sway to and fro.

 _At least it's in the normal state_. Should he be relieved? The mortified man glances at the pages these two seem so absorbed in.

"There's the next part, I'm leaving it to you to demonstrate." The young sweeper takes note of his partner's apparent study of the artificial structure and clears his throat. "Yo, you're up next. And stop staring." The feline grin shows off his sharp white teeth.

"What part?" Sven is sitting down next to Eve, devising on a respectable way to correct whatever situation it is. Learning is a good thing and should be encouraged, in a proper way, that is. It is the gentlemanly thing to do after all.

"This!" The Black Cat pounces, diving forward onto the sofa and having his body slither down the torso of his shirtless partner, his right hand dipping into the waistband of grey cotton shorts. Before he can succeed, his movement is countered immediately with a strong hold on his wrist, impeding his obvious path south.

Not to be deterred, the playful man slips in his free hand through the leg opening in lightening speed to claim his prize. "Oi, going commando huh?" _That explains the distinctive outline_. He chuckles.

"Hey! Stop that!" Earlier in his haste to investigate into potential dangers lurking in their temporary hideout, the piece of undergarment simply wasn't a top priority on Sven's mind. Upon such intimate contact, he tenses and sweats, mentally assessing when this ridiculous chain of events will end, since it has undoubtedly started even before his exit from the bathroom.

"Ta da~" The hidden flesh is exposed, held firmly in Train's grip. "See? It's different but we should be about the same size."

With more heat creeping up his face, the green-haired man attempts to throw off his partner but he reconsiders wisely when he feels his shorts is about to get ripped off in the process.

"Sven's looks darker." The blonde states solemnly, bringing the imitation closer to compare.

"He's dirtier." The porcupine head tells her in a stage whisper and sniggers. A second later, he flushes slightly when he realizes his face is way too close to uncharted territory, with him shamelessly tugging and grabbing. Near enough to inhale the soapy scent and body musk.

Of the two years they have worked together, and the numerous accounts of sharing the same bed due to tight budgets, they have never crossed this line. Is it the bottle of milk he just drank that makes him all giddy? Was it spiked somehow? The heady blend of fragrances is doing strange things to him, making him feel all tingly. There's a warm pool forming steadily in his lower abdomen.

"Geez...I just took a shower! Eve, don't look, turn away." The half-naked man says this very calmly, as if he's in his full suit sipping his morning coffee. He needs to steer away this unhealthy attention somehow though he refuses to waste his vision eye on such absurdity. It's not like they are in any crisis to have needs of his foreseeing ability to divert the imminent danger. It is only a certain someone causing a ruckus.

With Train's upper body sprawled almost diagonally across his, upside down, causing the hem of the young man's dark jacket to tease at his left nipple every time he breathes, he needs to control his breathing, which eventually becomes difficult as more supposedly harmless points of contact between them spark up pleasing frictions, caressing his nerves and titillating his senses. There is an insistent firmness settling against Sven's collarbone, where the other's pelvis is. Not surprisingly, he feels himself responding, growing and stretching further beyond those calloused fingers trapping him.

The addressed girl is already making a copy on her normal hand, forefinger transforming, straightening and lengthening, girth giving way to accommodate the simulated tumescence, skin taking on a darker tint, unlike its floppy twin.

" _Erection_." Her emotionless voice applied the term quite aptly and scientifically.

The single word spurs them on, each hardening some more. They are blushing just as hard. Train squirms, lighting up erotic fireworks on naked skin. The stimulated man covers what the other's hand cannot, feeling himself twitch and moisten. _Train would pay for this_..

Observing the males' red faces, it dawns on Eve that this must be an awkward moment. A gentle blush starts to dust her own cheeks, though she is too enthralled to look away. She twiddles her fingers absentmindedly, bumping the newly formed shapes together ever so naturally, surely not on purpose.

Seeing the false dicks clashing has potent effect on both men. Their thoughts seem remarkably aligned as each breath taken becomes heavier, the burgeoning need to explore each other blossoming and taking root, hearts drumming fast. But really, this is bad timing.

As swiftly as this got started, Sven makes up his mind and decides to end all this, or at least relocate somewhere safe from innocent eyes. He stands and hauls up the man that has draped over him so voluntarily, securing his big hand on firm ass clad in tight black jeans and circling his free arm around the inverted body. It is a challenge to ignore the fist that is pumping him in earnest.

"I'm going to finish getting dressed and you're coming with me. Gonna deal with you in private." His voice is hoarse and it sounds like a wrong promise. _Damn that hand_. Without further ado, he turns away from the young blonde, hoping to spare her from further exposure to the disgraceful sight. Damage control.

Train doesn't struggle. It must be the gravity giving him this rush to the head to make him keep crossing the lines. He has probably used up the whole year's worth of the man's patience with him in the last few minutes. Ah, but a wildcat enjoys his freedom. Everyday is a new adventure. He loves crossing lines. Dare he cross one more? He licks his lips slowly as he appears to contemplate.

The duo comes closer to a full-length mirror in the short corridor leading to the bedrooms. The silvery surface is at such a perfect angle to reflect the live action that otherwise would have remained unseen; as if in slow motion, but actually only a split second that Eve is able to catch the moment, it showcases the object of her latest fascination disappearing between moist pink lips.

The thoroughly embarrassed girl has fiery cheeks and flailing arms as she manages to squeak one word,

" _Fellatio!_ "

 _._

 _._

 _\- owari -_

* * *

 _More Notes:_ I let this rest for a week or so and I'm glad. Filled out more (almost doubled, just like bread haha) and turned out richer (*giggles* like cheese?). This was inspired by Eve's absolute need to learn everything, other than being the killing machine she was originally created for, her watchful eyes on Sven, and her action and reaction [spoilers if you haven't read the manga], specifically in chapter 152, her destroying the unbreakable body armor to leave the men nude (and I imagine her as remembering something else to cause her such embarrassment), and chapter 55, Eve making a copy of Hades during the hostage incident. Ya, working backwards, I'm weird like that (=.=).. If anything seems odd, _gomen ne_ , let me know, I probably wasn't thinking in English.

Thanks for stopping by!


End file.
